fourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrAwesome300/Meatholl vs. MrA. -4's Tourney, Round 2
Hai, ladies and gents. Welcome to round 2 of Negative Four's tourney, where I go up against Meatholl. Let's go. MrA Keep beating your Meat, kid, not long until demotion to mod You piece of Shift, sinful sloth, you so called god So much cybersex and you still don't have a "bby <3" Speaking of sex, what the Pucking hell happened to your http://images.wikia.com/epicrapbattlesofhistory/images/6/6e/Puck.jpg lady? "Mah niggas"? Four hates your ass and only your cum filled heart is black! Admin, my ass! Your article edits are as small as your ballsack! You sexist, racist effin' Essen, second rate Steeler, go crai Fair to say that shit has gone down? I'll let you make your last good-''bi's''. Meatholl Not long until demotion to mod? Well not long until you're demoted to.. oh wait. Mr "Awesome" just feels like a contradiction with your amount of disgraceful hate. Always wanting everyone gone, can't you make peace for a sec? Meat damn Finger on the triggah, nigga, Bring your whole buttfuck crew, I'll make a gang bang. You sockpuppet cuntnugget, Sloth Pope predicts your death will come soon. Talkin' bout me not having a bby while the only thing you have are your cartoons. Not my fault you can't handle jokes, MrRetard, don't be so serious and complain. Oh my ballsack is small? Well then let's not get into the proportion of your brain. MrA If that was your comeback, you didn't bring much to the table. Making sexies to Firebrand, your whole life is a fable. I don't give two shits about Sloth Pope, he's just an insane creation You get excited about GTA and sex, get bored during normal conversations. Bet you wish you were http://images.wikia.com/epicrapbattlesofhistory/images/8/86/Poem.png poetic now, but you're becoming a regular Samis By the results of this, I'll leave you shouting http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Meatholl/%27Goddammit%27_by_Meatholl "GODDAMMIT!" Giving all the trolls second chances, nice decision, Mr. Holl You think you're funny? Did you ever see anybody actually lol? Don't mess with the tourney winner, son, hope you changed your mind I'll beat this perv who's messy and sloppy like a 69. Meatholl After battling me here's no more Fourth July for you, you're so independense, Trying to battle a rapper of this skill without any proper line of defense. No tactics, no plans, you're nothing but a socially unstable chimp, son. Go back to your Milhouse to watch and jerk off to the Simpsons. I am god, you PEASANT! I own you, I guess you can call me Negative Four, Or Joey, Or Max, or basically anyone who has little tricks you fall for. Oh yes I make people lol, let's count your times, Hmm...That'd be never. And no problem Mr.A, although it was hard to not just ban you forever, There's a upside to all this, your weak ass is now gonna go out in style, the doggy one to be exact, so that makes battling this dipshit all worthwile. Voting WINNER: MRAWESOME Thank you, sir Meat of Holl, for a good battle. Gg, man, gg. -MrA Category:Blog posts